roleplayincorportedfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon(37)
Starting off Aukai-when it all started out-was wandering around a spirit-like realm. He didn't start out in a Cephalopod form as he looks like now. Unlike the other members before him, he was set off to make a new link to another land. He heard it was a place called 'Inkopolis', but it was all he knew as of then. In this realm, he was a calico-patterned cat, but with a ginger pelt and black-plus tan-markings. He had two different colored eyes: One Blue-like his previous selves-which was his left eye, and one yellow, which would come into play later. He paused as a blinding flash occured, fading into black. A New Land When Aukai finally came around to figuring out where he was and all, he got to his feet. In this new place he had the physical structure of what he'd be later on. His colors were different though: He had the standard orange ink color and yellow eyes. He wore a camo hoodie and blue power stripes. Aukai would look to the city that came to view after a bit of walking, kind of amazed. Little did he know this place was Inkopolis, where he'd meet his other family members in their own matching versions. Aukai eventually came across Grizzco Industries after doing a few Turf Wars. He did work for Mr. Grizz for a few months, and then came across Antonius and the rest. They questioned the orange ink, but he just shrugged. This set the beginning of the Splatoon Delta 5. The Calmer Eras After the Delta 5 banded together, they were all equally confused about why they had to be there. It seemed like nothing was going on. Aukai himself didn't believe they were there for no reason, so he set off to find out why he-and his brothers-were there. The land couldn't be perfectly fine..that didn't exist. Something had to come up...and if he could spot it early, it'd be perfectly fine, right? That would prove wrong. Toon ran into a swarm of Octarians when he found a place called Octo Canyon-without knowing it, of course. He'd dive into cover, ...that's right...he didn't know how to fight. Just like the others, he's reckless as ever. After fighting his way out of this, he headed back to where the others were, covered in splotches of ink. This caused constant burning pain where it was, but he dealt with it. Going to the Known Design...and a capture... After a few years, Toon took to the Hero Suit Replica and its matching weapon, The Hero Shot. He was out on Recon when he noticed a few...odd sounds coming from the Metro. When he went to investigate he found...really nothing out of the ordinary. Something told him to check further, but he decided not to. He continued searching further down before he whirled around to where he felt a sudden sting, but unlike usual situations, this one wasn't followed by burning pain. It did initiate a minor sense of panic, and other situations. As he did with Sniper situations, he dove behind nearby cover. He had come with Antonius, but he was watching from elsewhere above, confused about where that shot had come from. Focusing on Toon, the latter was hiding behind cover. His gaze flicking around as he picked up his Hero Shot, He stumbled to his feet and fired at where he assumed a target was, missing entirely to his unfortunate cut-off here as a shot hit him in the back, nearly splatting him as he dropped to the ground, unmoving. A Discovery of Another Antonius was the one behind discovering what became of Toon after that...and it's VERY safe to say that it didn't take long. Toon launched an attack on the team, four Sanitized octolings following his lead. A battle raged within the Metro on this day, but the Delta 5 managed to recover Toon. What happened down there hasn't been told to anyone, and has been kept within the Delta 5 members. The Fight that unsued was more like Toon occasionally attacking from the less seen places. When faced...Toon didn't have a headset...which could of meant multiple things. Putting those aside, Toon wasn't going in head on like before, which left his team confused on when he'd strike..This is what was key to the attempt of using Toon to wipe out the team early on. As known, it failed. Toon usually attacked from safe distances with Tenta Missiles...This is what drove Antonius of the group's isolated area to go after Toon himself. The two dueled it out, the fight remaining balanced till Antonius managed to break Toon's armor, using that opportunity to end it quickly. Tartar's Revenge This is where one change comes in...and not by Sanitation means. Like what happened to Calypso to cause "The Inferno of the Metro" to arise...the VA changed the entirety of the Delta 5. In Toon's case, they took his Electric abilities and also changed his known looks to those of an Octoling. Once released, Toon was left to cope with the flames, which worked perfectly in his favor, he kept the flames from going to the point of destroying the Metro as a whole. Once he and Caly were discovered he resided outside most of the time...till he was shot, and lost one of the three lives he had. In this time...after continuous attempts and missions...he eventually died and lost all of his lives. He was followed by Ezra and Antonius, but this left Inferno/Calypso, Nathaniel, and Buoy in charge. How each life was lost - 1st life: Power loss. Shot in the chest with a charger from behind, but with something the VA crafted...though what it did was unseen till noticed later, when Toon was left powerless. - 2nd Life: Duel with Zeta. On a mission with the NSS, Toon encountered Zeta, and went into combat. This was to recover Keta, and to protect Agents 1 and 2. - 3rd/Last Life: Antonius. Toon went back to the NSS Agency Base...but corrupted from the VA. He fought Antonius, who used a secretive ability he had to do unseen damage, which killed Toon.